


Donnie X Reader

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow
Summary: Donnie x Reader





	Donnie X Reader

Y/N lost her mother for breast cancer and she was so absolutely sad, walking through the freezing cold streets of Boston, she decided to change her life, every day when she was returning home streets of Everett were not the same, every corner, the library, Walgreens, still there despite the fact that her mother is gone the world keeps turning and turning and nobody seems to care as much as she does, she went home that day packed her bags and left, she always loved NYC, since she was a little girl and saw the Christmas tree in New York, it was so beautiful, because she was so small probably it wasn't that big but she still thinks it can reach the sky, she drove all the way to her new life.

Y/N got a decent job, she had a few money, but money always goes by so fast in big cities, she was working from 12 hours a day, from 8/8 sometimes more, but she liked, kept her mind busy, she did not have friends but she knew a lot of people, she was very talkative, at least that's what they say, because y/n was from a small city she learned to say hello and how are you....

It was late night when y/n left, her workstation was a mess just like her but she needed to show off a little so she cleans up everything, she got pokemon and action figures all around and her chair has a Gryffindor cover, y/n said wingardium leviosa but nothing happened...she smiled...

-I'm not her...

Y/N was happy walking back home when she heard something, a girl being beaten up

-Hey you...stop

-Do ya wanna be next, bae?

-Let her go!

-Would ya take her place?

The girl ran away leaving y/n alone with the damn guy

-Fine...I like your attitude...let's see if you're really tough

She wasn't but she likes to pretend that she is...but now y/n could see how not tough at all she was, so she ran, not very fit, not into exercises she could not run much, especially with winter boots, y/n got caught, the man was way too tall and way too strong for her, she grabbed a broken bottle of wine and tried to protect herself, the man slapped her in the face and laugh, but his laughter didn't take long cause the vigilantes heard him, they were looking for a certain man

-Raphael hurry...he must be attacking someone.

-Don't tell me what to do Leo!

-Mikey, Donnie are you with me?

-Course Leo, the guy is there...wait...there's a girl

-We have no time, let's do it

The four giant turtles jumped in front of the man, he was tall and strong but when he saw them he turned into a pussycat, panicking the man tried to run away in vain, Raphael grabbed him by his fists and look him in the eyes

-So ya like to scare girl...I got news for ya, I like to scare mother fuckers...like ya

-Language Raph...Hi...I'm Donnie...I mean Donatello...Donnie...he shakes his shoulders hearing to sound of the man being beaten up and looked at the girl, she did not move, didn't say a word

-We are the good guys..we are different but ...

She fades in front of him

-Leo the girl pass out...gotta take her out here, gonna take her to the lair

-Mikey help Donnie we will be waiting for Casey and the officers

Y/n woke up, held her head, she was dizzy...lightheaded, confused. She took a good look around and saw what looks like a lab, it was full of monitors and gadgets

-Oh hello, you woke up?

With an open mouth, she looks at the tall giant talking turtle in front of her

-oh I'm... lightheaded...shit...

-Chill out, we are the good guys...

-Yeah

-We are mutants but...

-I..I...I really don't need a biological explanation right now, where am I and who are you?

-We call "the lair" and I'm Donnie, Donatello

-Donnie..I'm Y/N

-Cool...

-Do I look like a fool? I mean, thank you I'm aware you saved me but it's...just...hmmm...thanks

-You're welcome

-Hey did the girl wake up?

-She did Mikey....

-Oh Hi, I'm Mikey. orange signature, brains...

-Shut up Mikey

-You're so boring Donnie

-She's so done, can't you see that, give her some air...

-Donnie...oh Hi, I'm Raphael, a freak, a monster...ya choose

-Don't act like this Raph...I'm Leonardo, miss the man that tried to harm you is in jail, don't need to be scared. Are you ok?

She looks at all of them surrounding her, breaths deeply shake her head and say

-yeah...almost whispered

-So this is the girl my sons saved?

-WHAT THE FUCK?A RAT? I CAN TAKE TURTLES, I CAN TOTALLY TAKE TURTLES, I HAD ONE WHEN I WAS KID...OH man.....

She passed out again

-Master, I'm sure she was ready for you sir.

-You may be right Donatello.

—————————————————————————————————–

Y/n opened her eyes to see Donnie, he was typing something

-Where's the rat?

-Hi...the rat is my dad

-Really?

-Yes, he was once a man but got mutated so...

-A rat raised turtles?

-When you put it like that sounds weird...but yeah

-Great, sorry if I...sorry because I freaked out...

-It's ok, a giant talking rat in very unexpected right?

-Right...Donnie...ugh

-What?

-Nothing...

-Are you sure?

-I'm just hungry...I'm going home

-No you are not, you will eat and I'll take you home.

-I don't wanna cause any troubles...I mean more troubles...

-You are not don't worry.

-Guys y/n woke up and she needs food...

-My dear, I'm sorry if I scared you...

-No...she lowered her head...I'm sorry...I overreact

-No...you did not. I know what I am, and definitely, I'm very different an old grumpy rat.

-Don't say that, you raised wonderful men.

-Yes, you are right, they are extraordinary. So you need some food, we got food..

-Hey, y/n I just took the pizza out of the oven...

-Thanks, Mikey????

-Yeah Mikey, good girl...

But Leo looking at Donnie felt the weight of his stare, he was amazed by y/n

-Eat it - Mikey said

-It's delicious...

Raph offered her coke

-Thank you...

-You're welcome tiny thing...

-I'm 5′3...not that tiny

-Ha ha ha yeah giant

———————————————————————————————————–

Since that day they became friends, y/n always went to the lair, always and most of all asking Donnie for helping her with back end, she hates data...Donnie loves....nerd.

-Hey Nerdy...I got a problem...

-An open source can fix it?

-No, it is not that one...

-I'm gonna charge you.

-Can I pay with services?

-You can't cook, can't clean, can't code...what can I ask for?

-Well...Gosh you're so innocent

-No...you didn't say that..

-Yes, I did...I can take the control out of Raph's hand anytime you want.

He laughed...

-Right, let's work...I mean let me do your work

She punched him, she actually liked to touch him

-Ass...you are an ass

—————————————————————————————————-

Three months now, she knows April and Casey and she loves to spend her time with them. Christmas is coming and she bought a present to all of them, Donnie made a drone for y/n, he knows that she always wanted one.

Christmas at the lair...

The first Christmas without her mom and she was so glad that they were around, food, wine, soda, a Christmas tree, Splinter was telling stories and they were listening, it was by far the best day of her life, she missed her mom, but finally, she didn't cry, Donnie was so happy, he knew he was in love with her, he knew because all he wanted was to hold her, to feel her perfume, hear her smile, he was enchanted by y/n...she was enjoying his company, she always avoid love, passion and all but she knew that Donnie shakes her cores.

They opened the presents and her eyes popped out when Donnie showed her the drone...she hugged him and kissed him, not a passionate kiss but quick and happy, she went back to her old self in 10 minutes and realized what she did, blushed a little but damn she was always so impulsive...

-Raph this is for you...she gave him Sais from the old Japan...

-Wow, those are amazing, thank you

-Leo, Mikey Donnie...I bought the same thing for you hits, except for the arms of course I will necer give you all sais...I bought from a Japanese man, an old ninja died and left for his son and he sold them for me...those are from a real samurai...Master, I bought you Bonzai seeds, and a new Kimono.

All of them, couldn't be happier

-You shouldn't have done that...must have cost you a fortune

-Don't say that, is not about the price, is about you...I mean you all, happy...

The night was absolutely amazing, everything went amazing.

They all went to bed, it was almost 4:30 am, April, Casey and Y/n decided to sleep over

Y/n was going to her bed when Donnie caught her hand, she felt butterflies inside...

-So would like to see the sun rises?

-Yes...I want to

-Let's go

———————————————————————————————————–

They were thrilled by the moment, the amazing sunrise on the rooftop, Donnie couldn't care less if anyone has seen him, he was happy to see y/n with a smile on her face, holding his arms and resting her head, she didn't pick up all her things and drive away like she stole it, when she left the lair 3 months ago she went back, he didn't want to lose her and he knew his chances was 2 in million, but he was willing to try...

-Have you ever thought about...falling in love?

-If i ever thought about falling in love? Do we think about falling in love? I don't get it

-I mean...are you planning to fall for someone someday?

-Can we plan that?

-No.I believe not...

-Are you trying to tell me something?

-Yes...y/n...what are the chances that we end up together?

He closed his eyes

-Let me finish..what's a girl like you are doing in a place like this, what are the odds...what a guy like me is doing trying to make a girl like you love me, but here I am trying...I'm just a guy standing in front of a girl asking her to love him...although I know the chances are very few...

-Shut up Donnie...lean down

Full of hope and heart beating fast, his mind was confused, anxious, that amazing feeling...don't know exactly how to explain but he was blowing

She wraps his hands around his neck, y/n looks right inside of Donnie's eyes and she kisses him, at start it was a gentle kiss, it was cold and they were freezing but suddenly the cold turned into fire and he grabbed his hand all over her body, he needed to touch her, all the nights that he couldn't sleep, all of his fears were gone, he never ever imagined that it could happen, there was feeling of Tsunami inside his heart, brain and body.

The body was warm and feeling like some electric wire ran through the entire body...... Body got warm..... and there was sense of some shivering inside........ The brain was thinking too much and too much means.......too many things..... was she happy or angry? Hope she won't regret it? Wow does it really happened? Will it happen again? Was it right or wrong? Hope she gets me right as I just wanted to express my love for her......

But the best feelings come in heart because heart is not reactive like body the heart is not logical like brain....... heart only feels and experience the reality, truth & purity of love...... love feels happy to experience the acceptance by someone you love the most..... love feels the satisfaction that it managed to express the love-filled within heart and heart only see the love side of the kiss nothing else because for heart kiss is just expression of love nothing else

Y/N felt the sensation and that feeling, something that she clearly couldn't explain. The Most Amazing Feeling. Literally. Her senses heightened but the lights still faded out. She could feel every molecule on her lips and each of them was firing sensation unknown to her little brain before. But, she had lost all perception of where she was. What time is it? For how much time have we being kissing. The answer to these questions they still don't know. .........is it love, is it fate, maybe they were meant to be...


End file.
